kierrafandomcom-20200215-history
The World
Kierra The World of Kierra exists our a group of three large islands, known as the mainland, that form a broken circle around the inner waters. The creatures of Kierra live in these lands. Griffon Empire The Griffon Empire, also known as The Holy Griffon Empire, is an empire existing out of multiple duches. The empire is located in the north-eastern continent of the world, taking in the entire continent. Drakenhof High Elf Kingdom Scathaux Nation The Scathaux Nation is currently one of the most influential and fastest growing nations in Kierra. Their existence is less than fifty years old, yet they managed to inherit and inspire more people than most nations do over a thousand years. The Scathaux Nation is lead by someone known as the Lord Governour, the current one being Duncan Darkwood. Their Capital is Scathaux, a singly city build over an entire island, their large walls reaching up into the water where they do not have beautiful beaches. It is known that the Nation is extremely militaristic, nationalistic and surprisingly kind. The people of this nation tend to treat people like they treat them, meaning that they are kind of someone else is kind, but that you can easily pick a fight with them. Each citizen is known to carry a weapon with them to defend themselves with. Their morality is high, unbreakable one would even say as they always look out for each other and help each other. "Pick a fight with one of them, and you will fight a hundred," is a phrase commonly said about Scathaux, proving that they always look out for each other. Elven Lands Dwarven Lands D'racian Isles Orcish Lands Uruk Lands Locust Controlled Lands The Locust Controlled Lands are the areas that fell under control of the Locust. Normally the Locust moves from one city to the next, leaving nothing but destruction in its path, but it appears that the Locust also claimed a part of the overworld for themselves. Mainly the Locust controlled lands are the underground Hollows, their home and the former lands of Guiza. Merlin Iceborns The Iceborns are the other half of the Firehearts, both forming the Lunettae. The firehearts, currently known as the Scathaux Nation, live in Scathaux whilst the Iceborns live on a single island known as Severance. The iceborns are militaristic people, but they are known to others to abuse their powers. In the past they attacked random cities and town to 'prove' that they are stronger. After destroying the defence of such a city they will offer them to pay them for protection or face a raze. Iceborns are not popular people in Kierra, yet they manage to attract soldiers for their cause without much trouble. Currently they are lead by a council, but before they were lead by a single man known as Daekra Solli'gra, Wolford Hell Hell is the home of Demons and Deamons, an extremely harsh and violent environment where Demons and Daemons roam freely in their own society. Unlike the misconception by many people of Hell being underground, Hell is actually another dimension that overlaps Kierra as a whole. The two dimensions being separated by a barrier known as The Oblivion Barrier. Hell exists out of 667 areas, the heart of Hell and the other 666 areas each controlled by a single Demon Lord. The Heart of Hell The Heart of Hell is the centre of Hell. It lies in the middle, surrounded by the 666 other lands. The land of the heart are ashy and volcanic. A dark atmosphere looms the lands and a constant fall of ash snow limits visibility. In the middle of the Heart lies the royal castle, housing the Royals, Arch Demon and Royal Guards. The royal castle is seen as holy land. War is not permitted on this land with the exception of a battle for the rank of Arch Demon. Shangri La Shangri La is known to be the heaven of hell. The area is ruled by a Demon Lord Succubus who is almost forgotten in history. She would rarely leave this land as she is the only Demon who lives there. Shangri La is known to be a beautiful area, a large island or set of isles surrounded by water with a red glow. Flowers would grow where there are no paths or buildings, flowers that have red pedals. Large forests would spread across the islands with trees that have red leaves. The creatures that live there appear to be creatures from Kierra, living peacefully together in harmony. How this land came as it is is a mystery to everyone but the ruler. The reason this land is so peaceful is because of a bell that protects it. A large bell crafted by a Demon black smith that blows away everyone who intends to harm the creatures here or disturb the peace. Several other mysteries surround this land as many are unanswered for. The Dark Jungle The Dark Jungle is a fast and thick jungle where the ground rarely sees light. This area is controlled by Demon Lord Meg who lives in his castle there. His castle looks very much like the royal castle, him having the old one destroyed and this one build when he took control. This castle together with the a small amount of town scattered across this area is the only civilisation in this area, for the rest is nothing but wild life. The Godly Planes The Void The void is a mostly empty plane that is home to an ancient race known as The Forgotten Ones. In order to reach this realm, a Forgotten One has to pull you in while you sleep, and will return you before you wake up. Once in this realm, some may hear the soft moans and screams of the lost souls. These are people who entered this realm, but were unable to leave, making their bodies shut down in their own realm and their soul trapped here forever. The void is also a place where dead doesn't exist. One that is here cannot die, and one who is dead cannot enter. Those who remain in the void to become immortal have a high chance of getting lost, becoming one of the many lost souls that roam the place. Only few can survive with their sanity intact, and they can use the void to bend reality to their will. The Spirit Realm The Familiar Realm The Astral Rift The Astral Rift is a rift that ignores the laws of space and time. The rift is accessible for any form of life and is filled with soul essence like a fast ocean. When one is created within the mother, soul essence from the Astral Rift will flow into the unborn baby, and with that, build it's soul. When one dies, their soul will lose some soul essence, this is their binding to life and the body. This essence will, over time, return to the Astral Rift, if it isn't collected by a Necromancer yet.